Royal Kidnap of the princess of the Sun and the Moon
by HungerGames2015
Summary: Detective Riven and his partner detective Musa had enough problems of their own when a call assigned them to the scandalous and mysterious search of the kidnapped princess of Solaria. Secrets are revealed and some peculiar characters show up when they discover this is not a simple royal kidnap.
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

"You cannot catch me" A young princess cat called as she ran with all her might through the lowest floor of the Solarian castle. Her long blonde hair flew behind her as her legs burned and her head felt light from exhaustion

The room was dark and dripping with water from the upper levels. The young fairy tried to make as little sound as possible but failed miserably.

All of a sudden, a pair of arms encased her and she let out a loud scream. "Let go of me, let go!" She shouted as she bited and spat and kicked the man who had her, but only alerting the others of her whereabouts

"We got her boss" An older man of a mostache said through an earpiece.

A man on the other end suddenly smirked, "Perfect. Bring Princess Stella to me"


	2. Chapter 2

Gripping his hair in frustration, a brunette knight paced impatiently in the chaotic room where everyone was running alerting kingdoms and the media all over the universe of the dissapearance of Princess Stella of Solaria.

"Brandon!" The brunette heard someone call and a second later the young of his best friend showed up as he made his oway over to Brandon.

Brandon only managed a nod as a greeting, not in the mood for anything. Sky understood all this and put a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Don't

worry bro. I already made plans for two of the best detectives from Magix to be assigned to this case."

Brandon looked at the prince with a small smile, thankful. "Thanks man. I know she'll be okay, but it's just that I..." Brandon broke off as a knot formed in this throat at the thought of his princess being harmed in any way.

Sky gripped his friend's shoulder in reassurance. He knew what the brunnette was thinking and he too was afraid for Stella.

The two young men were silent until they heard the sound of a pair of sneakers tapping on the floor in front of them. A young woman and a guy their age were standing in front of them.

The woman smiled gently "I'm detective Musa and this is my detective Riven" they glanced at the magenta haired man who grunted in response and we are here to solve the case of Princess Stella of Solaria."

Brandon only looked blankly at the two in front of them. They were so young!

Sky shook hands with the two immediately "we are so glad you could make it. I'm Prince Sky, but call me Sky please." He gestured to his bestfriend "and this is Brandon, he is Stella's boyfriend."

musa and Riven exchanged looks and immediately knew what the other was thinking.

"We are going to have to interrogate you. Brandon first" Riven said.

Brandon nodded and led the two detectives to a room where they could speak confidently. They entered a medium sized room with a big table in the middle and man chairs around where conferences were made.

"This is a big and luxurios castle" Riven said as Musa finished setting up all the gadgets to record this interview.

"It is" Brandon agreed. "I was kinda blown away when I first came here." He admitted.

"I hope it does not bother you, but we have to ask, how did you meet Princess Stella?"

Brandon smiled instantly. "She was invited to a social gala in Eraklyon and being Sky's best friend and a knight myself I was there too. I just fell in love the first moment I saw her."

Musa smiled kindly while Riven looked like he was trying not to grimace.

"You are a handsome man and a very recognized knight in Eraklyon. Did you have any other romatic interests?" Musa asked, Riven shoting her a look for complementing the brunette and trying not to act jealous.

Brandon noticed this and tried not to chuckle, knowing this was a serious situation. "I only have eyes for Stella"

"Did her parents agree on her dating a non-prince?" Riven asked eyeing Brandon.

Brandon let out a sigh "At first, they were kinda skeptical about it, but we finally convinced them that our relationship and what we feel about each other is real."

"Where were you at the time of her kidnap?"

"Eraklyon"

Riven nodded "Alright I think this is it. We will keep in contact with you with any progress in the case"

Brandon stood and shook both their hands, "Thank you" he said.

As soon as he left, Riven turned to Musa. "What did you think?"

Musa shrugged "I think he is genuine. He looked really worried for her"

Riven snorted in disbelief "you know this things have happened. The ones that look like they care the most tend to be the ones who do more damage."

Musa nodded. "You are right. There is this one thing I suspect. I know for a fact that this week knights are in vacation in Eraklyon and all the other vacations he has had, he comes to Solaria and spends the nights in the castle with the princess. Why wasn't he yesterday with her?"

Riven looked at her impressed. "When did you find this out?"

Musa smirked "just know, in this Solarian Times magazine." She showed him a page in the gossip section where it announced that the knight and the princess always spend vacations together.

"I think we have a lead" Riven told her as they both stared at the paparazzi shot of the couple embracing in one of Solaria's best beaches.


	3. Chapter 3

A small smile was playing in Musa's face as Prince Sky seated himself in front of her. He was an attractive guy, but his good innocent blue eyes did not show any deep emotions. Musa's type could only be described as mysterious and with a past.

Shaking her head, she reaches for her notebook. "Prince Sky..."

Sky interrupted her "Only Sky please"

Musa nodded, "ok Sky, could you describe to me your relationship with Princess Stella?"

Sky smiled fondly "She's my bestfriend's girlfriend. We hang out sometimes in groups and I see her often in social events so I consider her a close friend. She is hilarious and one of the most crazy girls I have ever met."

Musa studied him carefully, "Could you tell me your whereabouts the day of her disappearance?"

"I was in Eraklyon with Brandon. People from the castle can confirm it for you."

Musa nodded, her head resting in her hand. "Do you know anyone who might be an enemy?"

Sky scratched his head quizzically "I know for a fact that Stella could be a little harsh sometimes, but people in Solaria love her. I do not know about enemies."

Musa stood up, her chair scratching the floor. "I think this is it. Thank you for your cooperation."

As soon as the prince left, Musa groaned and flopped down in the chair again. So far they did not have many information as to the cause or any leads that could tell if the princess was even alive. Musa groaned rubbing her temples. She could feel a headache coming.

Putting her feet in the table in front of her, she reached for her phone to dial Riven.

"Hey" Riven's face appeared in front of her in the hologram.

"I just finished interviewing Prince Goldilocks"

Riven chuckled and smirked. "I think I have something important we should discuss" he said.

Musa smiled in victory "I"ll meet you in the cafe down the street. I'm famished"

"Ok" Riven said simply and hung up.

Grabbing her stuff, Musa headed to the exit. She passed by Stella's parents who were arguing with none other than Brandon. She raised her eyebrows in interest.

King Radius was looking at the knight with a dissapointed look. "You promised me you"ll take care of her."

Brandon hung his head "your majesty, I love her and once we find her I promise I"ll never let her out of my sight again."

Queen Luna sobbed quietly "oh my beautiful daughter..."

Wow they really love her, Musa thought. Her stomach grumbled so she continued walking to the exit. She entered the cafe and instantly spotted Riven and a proud smirk set in her face at the realization that he had already ordered food for the both of them.

"Thank you" Musa grinned as she sat to devour her plate of sandwiches.

Riven chuckled at the sight. He then took out some papers for Musa to examine.

"What is this?" She asked examining the records in front of her.

"This are Stella's locations tracked down by her phone. Our guy Timmy from the tech department said that she lost signal at least once a week."

Musa pulled a confused face. Riven mentally smiled at how cute she looked.

"Where could she go that she lost signal? I know for a fact that privileged little princess has the best network in all the magical universe"

Riven nodded, "In the magical universe."

Realization set in Musa, "so that means she used to go to a non-magical planet!"

"She had weekly visits to Earth."

"Do you know the exact location?" Musa asked, sipping on her cold tea.

Riven sighed. "Timmy said he will review it with a friend of his. Apparently, it will take some time to find the exact location due that it is a non-magical planet."

"What do you think she goes there for?" Musa asked, many possibilities running in her head.

"It could be anything really. An affair, some illegal business, I don't know" Riven shrugged.

Musa pulled out a picture of the fairy. She was tall, with long blond hair and gold colored eyes. Her eyes glinted with mischiveousness and young rebelliousness

"I wonder if your loved ones really do know you Princess Stella." Musa thought out loud.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Timmy noticed as he entered his office were a pair of long legs resting on his desk. His gaze traveled from the person's lilac shoes to her newspaper covered face.

"Oh hey" Timmy greeted amused.

The person holding the newspaper folded her papers and revealed her face.

"Hi Timmy" she said a grin on her face. She was a pretty girl, with pink short hair and small pink lips.

"Were you able to get the location?" Timmy asked.

Tecna sighed "it took me some time, butI finally cracked it down. By the looks of it, this person did not want anyone to know about her visits to Earth and I even did some things that could be considered illegal to find the location."

Timmy chuckled making Tecna double blink at the sign of his small, dimples in each side of his mouth.

"You are amazing, you do know that?" Timmy told her, his eyes impressed

Gecna blushed "thank you. I need the money and given that she is royalty I bet they will pay good."

"That they will" Timmy confirmed studying the coordinates Tecna was able to track down. It was a small town in Earth called Gardenia. There wasn't any pattern as to ber visits only that they were weekly some times more than other.

"I"ll call detective Riven to let him know." Timmy said, adjusting his glasses as he started dialing Riven.

"Hey" was heard at the third ring.

"We were able to get the coordinates for you" Timmy said. He heard Riven laugh on the other end and could picture the Magenta haired doing a happy dance.

"Cool. I"ll let Musa know and we"ll be on our way"

"So, what do you say about lunch while the detectives get here?" Timmy asked Tecna hopefully, his palms sweating a little at the small smile sent his way.

"I"ll like that"

...

Pulling against the restrainsts holding her wrists and ankles, Stella tried with all her might to tranform. However, she felt too weak and there wasn't any possibility of a transfomation given how she had almost 3 days since kidnapped.

Her kidnappers had placed her in an underground cell without any light to keep her with energy.

"Ow" she cried out softly. She coudn't even scream for help and her throat felt raw from the lack of water.

"Oh Brandon" she cried, thinking about her home and longing to be back in Solaria.

...

"Do you think we should take the parents to interrogate whoever Stella is seeing on Earth?" Riven asked as he and Musa walked down a crowded corridor.

"I asked but they can't leave here in Solaria. Today is going to be the third day since her disappearance."

Riven huffed "we are doing our best!"

Musa nodded in agrement, "I know her, but they are planning on manupulating the universe so they"ll diminish the lights from the sun and the moon."

"How dramatic" Riven rolled his eyes "won't that affect plants?"

Musa sighed "on a long term, it will. Now because this little princess is lost we have to endure darkness until her appearance"

"I don't know about you, but I plan on doing that very soon" Riven smirked.

They were just about to enter the portal created Brandon called out to them. "Hey!" The brunette called.

Musa and Riven looked at him. The knight looked very bad. He had dark bags under his eyes, his hair was greasy and somehow he looked skinnier.

"Is everything ok Brandon?" Musa asked.

Brandon cleared his throat, closing his eyes and finding the courage to confess "I want to go."

Musa and Riven exchanged looks.

"Listen mate," Riven started, but was cut off.

"Please take me. The king and queen gave me permission to be there."

Feeling a litle pity for him, Musa gave in and the three of them entered the portal.

Gardenia was a pretty place. People were friendly, there were many trees and cute places. It was very different from the magical dimension, but somehow Musa could swear she felt a magical vibe.

"The house were Princess Stella used to meet with who knows who is to the right." Musa said, the three walking down the dark alley and into the streets.

Gardenia was a nice place, but Riven was baffled as to what the princess found so interesting about this place. They stopped in front of a small home that looked like it did not have more than three rooms.

"Here it is" Musa announced.

"Here goes nothing" Brandon breathed and exhaled nervously as he knocked three times on the dood. To his absolute horror, a middle aged blond man answered the door. Brandon felt anger, hurt, jealousy and beatrayal finding out that Stella was meeting with another man. Just as he was about to pull back his arm to throw a punch, Riven and Musa pushed him away and greeted the man.

"I'm detective Musa and this is my partner detective Riven. We are here for the disappearance of Princess Stella of Solaria." Musa said, handing the man a picture of the blond.

"Oh God" the man muttered and next thing he was calling for someone else inside the house.

"Bloom! Bloom! It's something about Stella."

A young redhead appeared with a huge grin on her face "Stella! Oh Gosh, I was worried for you.." she stopped mid-sentence at the sight of the three individuals in front of her.

"Did something happen to Stella?" She asked.

Musa showed her, her badge and said "I'm going to have to ask you a few questions".


	5. Chapter 5

Bloom had a very worried look on her fair face as she was given a short version as to what happened to Stella. So far, the redhead hadn't really given any helpful information for the case. But years of experience told Riven she was hiding something.

"Please take me with you. I want to help look for Stella!" Bloom pleaded, her big blue eyes shining with tears.

Musa sighed sadly "I don't think we can Bloom. You don't have magic anyway"

For some reason, the redhead blushed "well..." she said "I think I'm a fairy" she confessed to the three confused faces.

Meanwhile in Solaria

"This is too dangerous." Helia tried convincing his girlfriend "I don't even know what has gotten into you"

The nature fairy was always a calm, shy person.

"Helia" Flora groaned tiredly, explaining everything to him for the 3rd time since arriving to Solaria. "They are being selfish by making all the universe dark just for the disappearance of someone. Plants need sun and I am going to sneak into the castle and let them know a piece of my mind!"

Helia palm faced himself. "Flora, listen..." but was interrumpted

"I won't stand around and do nothing! I have to try." She said and they stared each other down for some time until Helia decided that nothing was going to stop her. He had to respect her determination.

"Be careful" he said and kissed her briefly.

Flora smiled and examined the grounds of the castle. If those kidnappers got in, the she sure will get in there too. Seeing a big tree a little off grounds she decided to climb it to look at the castle from a bird's eye view. She took off her platform heels and put her in her bagpack to start climbing the tall tree.

"Ow" she moaned as a branch scratched her arms. If she transformed, it could alert anyone of the guards outside so she kept climbing. However, to her surprise, a thick branch seemed to lead to one of the rooms of the castle. She knew it was a type of magic that did not allow for anyone to see this from the ground. Probably, it was a way for the princess to sneak out of the castle or to sneak people in.

She climbed one leg first and then the other. She looked up and was in a big, pretty room most probably for a teenager.

She saw a picture on the desk and covered her mouth softly. "This is the princess' room."

Her curiosity got the best of her and she saw a small paper folded beneath the root of a pot of flowers. She read the paper out loud.

" _meet me at 7"_

Flora sucked in a breath. This was a clue and she somehow could be considered a criminal for having this paper. That and be tried for trespassing.

Walking catiously to the princess's bed, Flora saw other small papers hidden in different places. In between the bed and the wall was the one that scared her the most.

" _I told you what will happen if you didn't do what I told you to."_


	6. Chapter 6

_Flashback_

 _"You just have to focus Bloom. It's easy!" Stella said as she created a small orb of warm light on her palm._

 _Bloom tried the same for the 5th time and to her surprise she was able to create a small flicker of what seemed like fire. She let out a giggle and Stella joined in squealing._

 _"I"ll teach you to be a fairy Bloom."_

 _Bloom smiled happily to her best friend._

...

Taking a big mouthful of her hamburger, Musa listened intently to her bestfriend tell her everything about her fiancee.

"...of course my parents approve of us, but somehow I feel like I'm missing something. I don't know if it is because it is too good to be true, but I feel like the happiest girl in the universe!" Layla exclaimed a little too loudly as people around them turned to look at them. Musa chuckled and reached for her friend's hand.

"I'm really happy for you Layla. Nabu is a great guy." She says looking over to where Nabu is nursing a few beers with Riven.

"Thanks Musa." Layla smiles happily. The two continue to talk about music, sports and wedding plans when a girl interrupts the two.

"Are you detective Musa?" The girl asks. Musa glances up and sees an olive skinned girl, with long ashy brunette hair and green eyes.

"...yes" Musa responds, Layla looking from one girl to the other like in a tennis match.

"I have something to tell you about Pricess Stella's case." Flora says, a little unsure. Musa gives a look to Layla that says 'I'll talk to you later' and the ebony girl nods leaving the nature fairy and Musa alone.

Flora takes Layla's previous seat in front of Musa and takes out the small papers she found in Stella's room. "I want to negotiate this information with you" she says, clutching the papers.

"Listen, if you want money that's not going to be a problem." Musa tells her evenly.

Flora sighs "I want to be forgiven and also I want for the king and queen to make the weather warm again."

Musa thinks this carefully. "I can't promise you that."

Flora groans. She could still tell her the information, it could be a big help and who knows what the princess is going through. Also, as soon as she is found things will go back to normal in the magical universe.

she opens her palm and lets all the small papers fall to table. Musa raises her eyebrows, but doesn't say a word as she pick up each paper and starts reading it.

...

"Brandon, please eat." Sky tries again, a worries look as he looks at his best friend's bloodshot eyes. The brunette had barely eaten and was drinking heavily.

He is going to puke, Sky thinks with a groan.

A sudden beep from Brandon's phone made the two men jump.

"I'm not home" Brandon slurred

Sky rolled his eyes "answer it, it could be important." He said, but a glance at the brunette told him he wasn't going to answer. He reached for his friends phone and let out a sound of surprise.

"It says Stella"

Brandon immediately snatched the phone from the blond and answered the call.

"Stella?" He asked, his voice a hopeful whisper.

"Brandon!" Stella cried from the other end and gruff male voices were heard from her side of the call.

"Baby, are you okay?" Brandon asked.

"I love you Brandon, I love you." Stella said and Sky could swear he heard her sob.

Brandon let out some tears fall down his face "I love you too snookums."

"Tell him!" A male voice commanded from Stella's side of the call.

"Who is that?" Brandon asked

"Listen Bran," Stella said ignoring his question "I need you to look for Bloom and tell her to look for Nova. Brandon tell her as soon as you can, I..."

whatever Stella wanted to say was lost as the call broke off.


End file.
